Revenge is sweet
by girlforsmut
Summary: Every couple deal with abortion differently. How will Cristina and Owen get over it? Or what if they don't?


**I know from the beginning it might look like it's not about Cristina/Owen, but read it to the end and you'll understand.**

**Please review and let me know if you like it.**

**Rated M for sex and language.**

* * *

><p><span>Cristina's POV<span>

Cristina was sitting on a high bar stool in one of the most popular hotels in Seattle. She was holding a glass of expensive champagne in one hand and a cigarette in the other one. She didn't use to smoke. She was a doctor and knew how harmful cigarettes are, but in situations like this she couldn't help it. While everyone else was laughing and dancing around, celebrating the wedding of McSteamy and Little Grey, she was sitting there, trying to drown herself in alcohol. Owen told her, he had to stay at the hospital, but he was not on call that day and she knew it. She knew that he was probably fucking Teddy right know, but she pretended she didn't know. The last thing she needed was everyone gossiping about her marriage falling apart.

Short, tight, black dress was encircling her body, revealing her perfect legs and full décolletage. If there wasn't a ring around her finger a lot of guys would try to hit on her. But she kept it on her finger, even when she knew it's just a fake sign of her marriage. The marriage that shouldn't even happen at the first place. She blew out a cloud of smoke, and watched it drift away, when she saw a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Yang, where is your husband?" Jackson asked and sat on a barstool next to her.

"I don't care," she answered and poured another glass of champagne down her throat. "I guess he's somewhere in a supply closet, making out with that slut called Teddy. What does her name supposed to mean? Some sort of toy? Toy for my husband?" She put the glass up to her lips again, not noticing it's already empty.

"I think you've already had enough," he said and pulled the glass out of her hand.

"Who are you to tell me that?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm someone who cares about you. Someone, who thinks that when your husband is cheating on you, he doesn't deserve you. Someone who thinks you look really hot in this short black dress. Someone who..." He tried to continue, but Cristina interrupted him.

"You're a liar. All men are liars. Stupid motherfucking assholes, who can't keep their dicks in their pants and they need to fuck every woman who walks around."

"You know that not every man is like that, right?" he asked and took her small hand into his bigger one. She looked up into his soft blue-green eyes and she felt like she was losing her dignity in them. When she looked at him, she felt so powerless.

"Maybe. But I always choose the wrong ones." She turned off the half-smoked cigarette and took a small piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She quickly scribbled something and handed the paper to Jackson. Then she grabbed all her things and left without a word.

Jackson was standing there for a while, confused about what has just happened. He looked at the small letters, that Cristina wrote just a while ago and a stupid grin appeared on his lips.

Five minutes later the door on men's room swung open and Jackson walked in. He saw Cristina sitting on a sink cabinet with her legs crossed, looking incredibly sexy.

"So you came. Finally," she said half playfully and half sternly.

"Meet me in five minutes in a men's room," he repeated the words she wrote on the paper she gave him. "That was pretty convincing. Why do you look so surprised then?"

"I just thought you'll back off," she shrugged.

Jackson stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. "Do you want me to back off?" he whispered and his hot breath tickled her skin.

"No," she responded as her face moved closer to his and their lips were almost touching. "I have to revenge on Owen for cheating on me. By doing the same thing. With you," she said quietly, pressing her lips against Jackson's and he tasted her sweet lip-gloss. Sweet just like the revenge. He took the chance into his hands and pulled Cristina closer to him. His hands slid from her hips to her thighs and soft moan left her throat, when his tongue entered her mouth. _He's such a good kisser._ She thought, as he sucked her bottom lip. "Not here," she said when she pulled away from him a little. She stood up on her feet again and grabbed his tie, dragging him to the nearest bathroom stall.

After she locked the door behind them, she sat him down on the closed toilet and placed herself on his lap, her knees on both sides of his hips. It took less than a second for him to kiss her again. This time even more passionately than before. His tongue slowly massaged hers, while she was impatiently trying to remove his tie. "Why are you so impatient?" he murmured against her half-opened mouth and raised her hands above her head. "It's just revenge, isn't it?

"Shut up!" she hissed and filled his hungry mouth with her tongue again, because she didn't know how to answer. It was supposed to be just revenge, but was it? Maybe she also wanted to enjoy a little bit of pleasure she didn't get in months. That's why she picked Jackson. Because she knew he will be able to satisfy her. She knew it just from a simple kiss they shared a long time ago.

He pulled away from her full lips and started to trail kisses down her jaw line. Her unique vanilla scent was teasing his senses as he moved his lips to her neck, making her gasp when he found her hot spot. While his tongue was nuzzling her sensitive skin behind her ear, she harshly bitted the flesh of his neck, leaving a big red mark on it. "God, Yang!" he cried out, when he felt her teeth on his skin. "You're a really wild woman, you know?" She didn't say anything, just grinned for herself and continued with removing his clothes. When his mouth reached the top of her dress, he felt a strong urge to take them off. His long fingers quickly searched for a zipper and when he finally felt a little piece of cold metal in his hand he unzipped it as fast as possible. He pulled the black silky dress over her head and Cristina was suddenly sitting on him just in her underwear. She was ashamed for a while, worried he won't like what he'll see, but he started to murmur something, about how beautiful she is and everything was fine again.

"I think one of us has too many clothes on," Cristina said and started to unbutton his expensive looking shirt, revealing his well built chest. Her fingers slowly trailed along his abs, remembering every single inch of it. His skin was so hot and so smooth under her touch and she couldn't believe she hasn't noticed it sooner.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked with a smirk, knowing she would never agree with it, but he could see the glance in her eyes, that was checking him right now. Instead of answer she grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts. He started to slowly massaging them against the fabric of her bra. Jackson could feel her nipples hardened under his fingers and his pants were suddenly tighter than usually. He unclasped her bra and let it fall on the ground, following by his own shirt. His head moved to Cristina's breasts again and he caught one of her hard red nipples into his mouth. He started to suck on it and Cristina threw her head back in pleasure.

"Fuck!" she cried out and Jackson slowly stood up, putting her back on her feet. His mouth moved from her nipple to her belly and his tongue was drawing an invisible line from her breasts to her underbelly. When her black lace panties got in his way, he quickly pulled them down with his teeth, sniffing the smell of her wetness. She squealed when she felt hot mouth opened kisses on her inner thigh. His strong hands pressed her against the door and he put one of her legs on his shoulder, trying to get a better access to her wet core. She dug her nails into his shoulders, when his tongue entered her, while his thumb was rubbing her clit. "Oh, God!" she let out a loud moan and he smirked against her sex. He was waiting for this kind of respond since the first day he met her. He quickly stood up and pressed his lips against her again, so she could taste herself. Cristina slowly licked his lips, enjoying the taste of her fluids on it.

"I want to be in you. Right now!" he whispered to her ear and a shiver went down her spine, while her fingertips started to look for the button of his pants. He pulled a condom out of his pocket, before she pushed his pants down along with his boxers. "Just in case," he said and opened it with his teeth. "Will you help me?" he asked and Cristina grinned. She grabbed the condom and slowly put it on his fully erected manhood. She was enjoying his length under her fingers and he could feel her touching it with joy. It was completely different league from her husband. His strong arms lifted her, pressing her back against the door again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Say my name," he pleaded and kissed her neck.

"What?" she asked surprised, while her fingers ran through his short hair.

"Just say it, please," he murmured against her neck, pulling her as close, as physically possible.

"Jackson," she slowly whispered to his ear.

"Louder," he said, feeling her words in every inch of his body. He had to hear it. He had to hear this woman screaming his name.

"Jackson," she uttered his name and felt his finger gripping her clit. "God, Jackson," she cried out from surprise and pleasure at the same time, when he suddenly entered her. He thrust into her more deeply, making her gasp, moan and groan, while she was enjoying every extra-inch she didn't use to have in her.

"Come for me, babe," he prompted her, rubbing wet her clit against his fingers, causing her the most delightful feeling in the world. She tried to tell him she's not his babe, but her voice break into a soft moan. Her walls clenched around him and the focused expression on her face was telling him, that her release is close. She dug her nails deeper into his back and loud cry escaped her mouth. She lifted her hips and her head fall on his shoulder. It's been years since the last time she had a real orgasm. But this was even more. This feeling was like explosion inside her.

Jackson climaxed just a few seconds after her and his semen left him, filling up the condom. He groaned in pleasure and sat down on the toilet again, because his legs were suddenly too week. They were sitting there in a silence for while, listening to each other's breathing and fast heart beats. They were both too exhausted to say something. He cupped her face with both hands and passionately kissed, knowing it might be their last kiss.

"Will we repeat it ever again?" Cristina asked when she finally caught her breath after enormous orgasm.

Jackson's heart skipped a beat when he heard her words. He was definitely _not_ expecting that. "Anytime," he said and pulled her small body closer. "Anytime," he repeated and put a few soft kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"I think we should come back before somebody notices," she said and he could hear disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, because if you husbands finds out, he'll kill me," he chuckled and helped her stand up. They cleaned each other with a toilet paper, giggling and exchanging a few kisses here and there. When they were fully clothed again, Cristina unlocked the door, but almost passed out, when she saw a familiar face, looking at her in disgust.

Owen's POV

He told her wife, that he's on call tonight, because he needed some space. He needed some space for him and Teddy. He has loved her for such a long time, but he didn't want to admit it. Until six months ago. It was a day after Cristina got the abortion. He felt so empty and so miserable, so he tried to find comfort in alcohol. He was a little drunk, when Teddy entered Joe's bar. Her long blond hair was blowing behind her and she wore dark jeans and a red sweater with a low neckline, that made his pulse race and his pants tightened. Owen remembered it like it was yesterday. His lips crushed on hers and she wasn't able to push him away. She didn't want to. Sooner than he realized what he was doing, they were at her place, throwing their clothes all over it.

Next morning he woke up in Teddy's bed and felt a little guilty. He felt a little guilty, but not guilty enough to stop with it. The woman he called his wife aborted his child and he had every right to deal with it on his own. It didn't mean he didn't love her anymore; he just couldn't look at her the same way like before. He was meeting Teddy every time, when Cristina had a night shift and sometimes between that too. They were doing it at home, in the car and at work even when Cristina was there. They hoped she's too focused on her work to notice, that her husband was sleeping with her mentor. When she found panties that wasn't her under her bed, she wasn't even asking. She hoped it happened just once, but two weeks later she saw them on a backseat of her car. Her big breasts were bumping against his horny face, while she was doing the cowgirl position on him. She seemed to be enjoying it, something that Cristina never did with him. Every night when Owen came home, his wife greeted him with a fake smile on her lips, hiding the pain he caused her. He was happy, because she obviously had no idea about him banging his best friend. He continued with what he was doing and today, the day of Mark's and Lexie's wedding was no exception.

After spending two hours in Teddy's apartment, he decided to go to wedding. If he was lucky, he might have some good sex with Cristina too. He entered the hotel where the wedding was happening, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to fresh his face with cool water, before he started to search for her again. He visited the men's room and turned on the water, letting it flow to the sink, when he heard loud moans from one of the bathroom stalls. _Somebody is really enjoying it right now. _He thought and smirked, but his smirk quickly disappeared, when he heard a familiar voice, voice that belonged to his wife, screaming someone else's name. At first he thought he's just paranoid, but when a loud moan left her lips, Owen was pretty convinced it was her. He entered a bathroom stall next to the closed one and stood up on a toilet bowl. He leaned over the wall and saw his completely naked wife in arms of a guy. He seemed to be familiar to him, but he didn't recognize him at first sight. Suddenly the guy sat down on the toilet, with his obviously long cock still deep inside Cristina and Owen saw his face. It was Jackson motherfucking Avery. Owen jumped down and turned on the water again; trying to wash off the picture he's just seen. His eyes were burning and he couldn't understand why she did this to him. He was a good husband, almost perfect. He might have slept with Teddy a few times, but just because Cristina was refusing sex. Owen didn't know how long he was standing there, with his back against the sink counter, but suddenly the door on the bathroom stall opened and he saw his wife. She was wearing her short black dress, and her hair was little messy, caused by the wild sex she had. He could see her aroused nipples through the dress, but he tried not to think about it.

"I can't believe this," he said and shook his head. When Cristina saw him, she froze. She wanted revenge, but he shouldn't find out this way. He was supposed to beg and please her to come back, but now he seemed like he wanted to slap her. "How could you do this to me? I thought we're happy," he said, pretending he was the victim here.

"Me? You were fucking that stupid Barbie, when I needed you. You're not gonna blame me for finding someone else to satisfy me, when you've never been able to do it." Cristina yelled and Owen was caught by a surprise. She has never told him he wasn't able to satisfy her, so why was she telling him now? In front of another guy, who was obviously enjoying the way Cristina was humiliating her husband.

"What? How do you know about...? And why you've never told you're not satisfied. You didn't have an orgasm every single time?" He asked with a piping voice, because Cristina's words hurt his ego.

"Oh my God," she sighed. "I was faking it and you didn't even notice," Cristina said and Owen's mouth opened in surprise.

"You know what? It's over," Owen yelled and his face changed the color from his usual pale to bright red.

"Oh, really?" Cristina asked snidely. "It's been over for a while if you didn't notice that either." Owen didn't say anything, just turned around, ready to leave. "And Owen, if you want to do a cowgirl in her car, please do it far away from mine," she said with a mocking grin and when Owen left, she turned around to Jackson. "You remember when you said we can repeat it anytime?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"What about now?" she asked, hoping he'll agree. Owen pissed her off so much and she needed to release her anger.

"Only if you won't be faking your orgasm," he said with a silly smile, hiding the fact, that he was worried if she wasn't faking her orgasm few minutes ago.

"With you, I don't have to." She smiled and locked the door behind them, pushing his ass against the toilet again.


End file.
